


A Magi's Home

by Angel_Piper



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Piper/pseuds/Angel_Piper
Summary: Shimmer was always different but found herself and her way of life accepted by the Wonderbolts. Now sought out to help the royals in preventing conflict between Equestria and Shimmers homeland, many questions wait to be answered. Especially since everything is not as obvious as it seems.





	A Magi's Home

Shimmer had no idea what was going on, in fact, most of the Wonderbolts had no idea either. All they knew was that they weren’t going home for their winter break as planned. The three months leave from their performance schedule would have been a nice and welcomed break, and yet they all found themselves in the barracks, by order of the royals. No other information had been given to any of them, all they knew was they were heading to the Crystal Empire the next morning to figure out what all of this was about.  
Shimmer sighed softly to herself, watching her teammates mess around, chat, and just have an overall good time in each other's company. She was personally busy fixing up her bomber jacket, which had a few torn seams in the wool lining, plus had a few new patches that needed to get sewn on in their proper places as well. Needless to say, it was well-loved.  
As she stitched the seams in her jacket back together, slowly and carefully, she watched her surroundings from her peripheral. Her teammates, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, had come to know her as being hypervigilant. They didn't really blame her for it, they knew why she was like that, especially since most of them knew why that was. She looked up slightly and turned her head seeing somepony approaching her. She relaxed and sighed as soon as she saw it was just Soarin, who had a warm expression plastered onto his face.  
“You know they can order you a new one, you’ve had that thing for years at this point” He stated warmly, soon taking a seat next to her as she turned back to her sewing.  
“I can’t afford the pay deduction for a new jacket right now, I'll probably keep repairing this thing until its threadbare” Shimmer responded softly. She’d always been frugal. Soarin never understood why, but he wouldn't force her to do anything either. They sat in silence for a while as shimmer put the last few stitches into the fabric to close off the hole she was fixing.  
“Kinda sucks that we were ordered to stay here” Soarin started nicely. Shimmer shrugged as she knotted the thread off and then broke the excess off.  
“I had nothing planned really, I know you all did with your winter holiday or whatever coming up” Shimmer sighed softly as she flipped her jacket right side out again.  
“Hearth's Warming Eve” Soarin started softly, before smiling gently at her. Shimmer didn’t seem to take notice. “Haven’t you ever been curious about it?” Soarin asked. He knew Shimmer didn’t celebrate Hearths Warming, but again, it always was strange to him.  
“Not really, it seems straightforward enough, and besides, the Magi holiday was last week on the solstice” Shimmer responded softly, finally making eye contact with Soarin, smirking slightly seeing the goofy grin plastered onto his face. She hadn’t told anyone that she celebrated anything during the winter, Soarin was the first to know. It wasn't anything crazy celebration wise, but just knowing had made him happy, most likely because he assumed she was bummed out from ‘not celebrating’ with them.  
“Why didn’t you tell the others?” He asked the grin not fading from his face in the slightest. Shimmer shrugged and sighed  
“I figured that it wasn’t important to you all, I guess I was wrong” She chuckled. She sighed and soon got up with Soarin, going to join the rest of her teammates. “It's probably a learned habit as well...everypony isn't as, uh, accepting, as you all have been,” Shimmer explained to Soarin, her voice sounding slightly more serious as she explained. Soarins grin faded slightly as he listened. “Most Magi’s celebrate, secretly if they live in Equestria, they’ll go into Magi dominated towns and celebrate there, that's what I do at least, its a taste of home, I enjoy it, but I still don't want to find myself in a messy situation because of it.” Shimmer explained softly. Soarin looked a bit more serious this time. The other Wonderbolts also overheard what she had said.  
“Messy situation because of what?” Fleetfoot questioned, lisping a bit more than usual out of tiredness. Shimmer and Soarin exchanged glances before shimmer nodded  
“The winter holiday she celebrates” Soarin answered softly  
“So you do celebrate something!” Blaze started, wrapping her wing around Fleetfoot gently. The two were the most well-known couple in the bolts among their fans. “You should’ve told us, we totally would’ve all gone with you! That last festival you brought us to was really fun” She added. Shimmer smiled softly.  
“I’ll keep your interest in mind for next year then” Shimmer responded softly. “It would be nice to have some company”. She smiled and was about to continue the conversation, only for the door to the barracks to open, and for Spitfire to walk in.  
“Alright, Lights out all of you, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow” Spitfire stated loudly, everyone groaned slightly, but obliged. Shimmer sighed as she walked back to her bed, once again watching the others from her peripheral.  
“Hopefully you get enough rest Phoe’” Spitfire sighed softly as she flicked the lights off, Phoe’ was shorthand for the nickname Shimmer had been given on her first day, so she knew she was referring to her. “We’re going to need your expertise” She added before walking to her own bed at the front of the room.  
Shimmer could tell Spitfire wasn't happy herself. She rarely got breaks from being a captain, and the fact that her holiday was possibly going to come and go before her very eyes was probably the culprit of what had put her in such a mood. Shimmer felt for her, she knew what it was like to watch those things come and go.  
“Yes Ma’am, I understand” Shimmer responded just loud enough for Spitfire to hear, before finally getting under the covers and settling down.  
What Shimmer didn't notice though, was Soarin stealing glances at her as she settled, the moonlight reflecting off of her relaxed form almost beautifully. Soarin shook his head and settled down himself, shifting so his back was facing her. There were alot of things she hadn’t caught onto, and one of those things was him. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, and the same went for Shimmer, who was blissfully oblivious to what was actually going on.

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who may be concerned I am Twilightsparkle29 on FFN and Wonderbolt_Shimmer on FIM-Fiction)


End file.
